


Will you call me?

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, Real Madrid CF, boys flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: Gerard Pique is being super annoying, wanting to go to Sergio Ramos' house in the middle of the night to argue about post-match comments. Leo Messi gets dragged along, and things take an unexpected turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dear all, I know some of you are on the Leo Messi/Sergio Ramos ship, inexplicable as it is! I've tried to add to it a little bit, although this is a relatively minor one, a silly idea that came to me and that I impulsively and quickly wrote down. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed imagining it. :)
> 
> note on logistics: I'm aware, and chose to ignore for the purposes of this fic, that Real Madrid played Villarreal in El Madrigal and the team wouldn't have been in Madrid at the same time as Barca players.

The whole world knew that Gerard Pique could be quite trying. Leo was excessively fond of him, but even he had to tune him out once in a while.

 

Except sometimes Geri just wouldn't let him be.

 

He knew Leo was in a good mood after their last gasp win over Atletico Madrid. He knew Leo wasn't in a _ohgodjustleavehimalone_ mood that the team understood and kept up as an unspoken rule when required. So he was on his case, barging into his hotel room and going on and on about something _that Sergio Ramos_ had said.

 

Rewind.

 

Barca beat Atleti, finally some room to breathe. Real Madrid was supposed to lose to Villarreal later in the day, but they simply hadn't. Leo didn't want to dwell on it, but Geri had posted on twitter about the unfair handball penalty that had been given to Real. And then someone had asked Sergio Ramos about Geri's tweet. And Ramos had said - "I would be surprised if Messi had said it. But we already know about Pique's world where everything is a plot against him."

 

Geri was infuriated. Incensed. Indignant.

 

Leo sighed and stretched out on his bed, irritated that the club had decided to only fly them out of Madrid the next morning. It was apparently for recovery purposes, but Leo felt strongly that he'd recover better in his own bed at home.

 

"What do you want me to do about it?" Leo asked lazily, eyelids flickering. To be honest, he wasn't _really_ paying attention to Geri. He was tired and sleepy.

 

"Come on!" Geri was saying, pacing about the room, kicking Leo's shoes towards the bed.

 

Leo had to sit up and take notice.

 

"What Geri? Come on where?"

 

"Have you been listening to me?"

 

"Well...not really."

 

Geri threw up his hands.

 

"I swear to god Leo, sometimes I feel like you don't give a shit about me!"

 

"Oh please, always with the drama."

 

"Leo," Geri's voice got softer and he gave him the full blue-eyed babe look, "it won't take long. He doesn't live very far and we can..."

 

"You want to go to Ramos' house?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Right now?"

 

"Yes, right now."

 

"To do what exactly?"

 

Geri sat down on the edge of the bed and spoke in a slow voice, like he was addressing a child.

 

"I want you to explain to him that it is not only _me_ who can see the injustice of the situation."

 

"Huh..."

 

"Yeah. You see, he said, in his interview, that _you_ \- Leo Messi - wouldn't say such a thing. But you see the injustice too right? It's not just me?"

 

"Sure Geri."

 

"So you have to..."

 

It was then that Leo realised his friend was a little bit nuts. And there was no point arguing with him on this one.

 

"How about a phone call?" he said, somewhat sarcastically.

 

Geri shook his head.

 

"It wouldn't be as effective."

 

"Of course it wouldn't. What was I thinking?"

 

It was pretty late by the time they drove over to Ramos' house. The security guard waved them through like Gerard Pique showed up unannounced in the middle of the night all the time. Even Ramos didn't seem _that_ surprised to see Geri. He opened the door wearing a luxurious silk dressing gown. It was actually ridiculous, with a delicate floral pattern. He only raised an eyebrow when Leo emerged from behind Geri.

 

They followed him into the living room. Like Ramos himself, everything was shiny and ostentatious. Leo tried not to look around too obviously, but he was curious after all. 

 

"Drink?"

 

"No I just wanted to..." Geri started, but Ramos was looking straight at Leo.

 

"I was talking to Leo," he said dismissively, eyes still on him.

 

Leo started running a hand through his hair, became aware that he was doing it, stopped midway, and then had to resume fixing his hair again since otherwise it would be a terrible mess. Ramos observed the whole process with a stony face, but Leo could swear he noticed a little smirk at the very edges of his mouth.

 

His mouth. 

 

Interesting how Leo had never noticed how full and shapely Ramos' lips were.

 

He started as Geri grabbed his shoulder.

 

"Right, Leo?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Geri," Ramos said reproachfully, "can't you see this kid is exhausted?"

 

_Kid._

 

He was only a year older than Leo, after all. Interesting choice of word, Leo was just thinking, when he found himself gently taken by the arm and led to the plush sofa. He sank down gratefully.

 

"I'll get you some water," their reluctant host said, and left the room without asking Geri if _he_ needed anything.

 

"We didn't have to sit down," Geri grumbled, pacing up and down.

 

When Ramos came back Geri immediately launched into his tirade.

 

"What did you mean I live in my own world? You _know_ that penalty was bullshit. You _know_ it. Admit it man, just admit it!"

 

Sergio folded his arms across his chest. Leo couldn't help noticing the biceps move under the thin silk garment.

 

"Leo, tell him," Geri said then, turning to Leo, "tell him you think the penalty was bullshit. Since he thinks  _you_ wouldn't believe that, and it's only me who..."

 

"You totally missed the point," Sergio said finally.

 

"What point?"

 

Leo sat up.

 

"Well he never said I wouldn't believe that, he just said I wouldn't _say_ it," Leo finally piped up.

 

Geri stared at him like he'd been shot. Like Leo had betrayed him horribly. Leo turned away, rolling his eyes, and caught Ramos' eye. He tried to hide his smile. He didn't think Geri could take anymore of his "siding with the enemy".

 

"Well Leo believes it was a bullshit penalty, as would anyone with eyes to see!" Geri said petulantly.

 

Sergio shrugged.

 

"Maybe he does. Just that he wouldn't cause a media uproar over it. Leo knows better than that."

 

Sergio glanced at him, and Leo found himself blushing a little. There seemed to be something significant in Ramos' eyes, or was he just exhausted and seeing things?

 

Then a phone started buzzing loudly, and Geri clutched his pocket.

 

"Hey! Yes amor, sorry I was going to call you later and...oh yeah, did you see it...tell me how _ridiculous_ it is that...oh come on...you know I don't do this bullshit don't say what you really think crap...I know I know I know...look..."

 

Geri was walking further and further away from them, cradling his phone, his voice going from indignant to conciliatory. Finally he'd left the room, and a strange silence remained.

 

Ramos was still standing with his arms crossed.

 

"What are you _wearing_?"

 

Leo didn't know what possessed him to say that, he had to put it down to tiredness, and he was getting ready to apologise profusely but Sergio laughed out loud, his eyes lit up, and his face was suddenly open and friendly.

 

"This old thing?" he said, fingering the fabric, "it's really comfy. And I wasn't exactly expecting company was I?"

 

"Well you have to expect the unexpected with Geri."

 

"I didn't actually know you guys were still in Madrid. I would've..."

 

He trailed off, as if suddenly embarrassed.

 

Leo couldn't help smiling.

 

"What?" he said.

 

Sergio bit his lip and walked over. He sat down next to Leo on the sofa and reached out an arm.

 

"Here, feel it."

 

It was absurd, but Leo reached out and felt the material. It was possibly the most delicate and smooth silk he had ever touched in his life. He almost gasped. Sergio grinned at the effect.

 

"I can get one for you."

 

Leo moved his hand away self-consciously, pressing into the back of the sofa.

 

"It's not really my style."

 

And then Sergio looked him up and down. It was unmistakable. Quite shameless.

 

"Not a fan of comfort?"

 

"No I..."

 

For some reason Leo was blushing like mad. His face was like an oven. He hated himself. And he could see Sergio noticing all this, looking over him with an amused curiosity, a smile hovering over those sexy lips.

 

"I'm teasing Leo," he said, rather gently.

 

"Oh yeah I..."

 

"You're really very shy aren't you?"

 

Leo gave up. He doubled up and covered his face with his palms. He could hear Sergio softly chuckle, and he couldn't help laughing a little too. He moved his hands and they stared at each other.

 

Enemies.

 

Leo could bet he had the same embarrassed grin on his face that Sergio currently had, the same incredulous look that the two of them - enemies - were... _flirting_?

 

But then Sergio slowly rearranged his face into a serious expression. He reached out his hand again - and this time Leo noticed how his dressing gown fell open a little, exposing a small stretch of taut chest - and slowly placed it on Leo's face. The tips of his fingers tickled his beard. Leo closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into the touch.

 

It had been a while, after all. A long while.

 

"I always found you really adorable, you know that?" Sergio murmured.

 

Leo's eyes flew open. _Adorable?_  


"Is that why you always try to hack..." he began.

 

Sergio shook his head and placed two fingers on Leo's lips. His touch so light and gentle that Leo was taken aback. He wanted him to press harder, slip his fingers into his mouth.

 

But Sergio shook his head again and dropped his hand.

 

"Let's not talk about on pitch stuff," he said, like he was tired of it all. And Leo perfectly understood the feeling and nodded.

 

"So what else is there then?" he said, voice somewhat hoarse. He meant it as a challenge and Sergio took it as such. 

 

"For one, I was saying I always found you adorable. That is, until you decided to copy my style and get a beard. And then you got sexy..."

 

Leo shook his head, laughing, and looking down. 

 

"There you go," Sergio was saying, as if he'd caught him in the act of something, "your shyness. It's just...so...

 

Leo looked up through his lashes, still smiling.

 

"Adorable?"

 

"Cute."

 

Of course Geri picked that exact moment to stalk back into the room. Leo was equal parts annoyed, and relieved. He wouldn't have really known what to do with himself if the conversation had continued. He felt anxious and flustered, but Ramos just coolly turned towards Geri, who has paused abruptly in the middle of the room as if he'd sensed the tension between the two of them. After all, Geri had always been good at noticing subtle vibes between people. He practically sniffed the air.

 

"Shak talk some sense into you?" Ramos said, his voice just friendly enough not to rile Geri up too much more.

 

Geri just shot Leo a dirty look, like he'd betrayed him just by sitting on the same sofa as the enemy.

 

"Come on Leo, let's go," he muttered, a little deflated and over it all.

 

At the front door, Ramos playfully pushed Geri away. Leo waited for him to turn to him, afraid to look into his eyes. Geri was already walking down the drive, when Sergio took Leo's hand. He pulled him in and kissed him on the cheek.

 

Nothing controversial about that except...

 

His lips were hovering over Leo's ear.

 

"I'll call you."

 

Leo could barely turn around and walk away, he was shaking so much. He felt a fresh flush of embarrassment as he heard Ramos chuckling softly behind him. Even worse was that Geri was standing next to their car and staring at him incredulously.

 

"What's up with you two?" Geri asked, once they were in the car driving away.

 

"What do you mean? Nothing."

 

"Don't give me that crap Lionel. I know when something's up with you. And knowing Ramos and how he is..."

 

"How  _is_ he?"

 

Geri turned his head to look at Leo, eyes glinting, and mouth slowly turning up into a big grin.

 

"Leo? Really? Sergio Ramos? Fuck me!"

 

He banged on the steering wheel, laughing.

 

"What? No..." Leo began. His phone, which was lying on his lap, started buzzing. It was from an unfamiliar number. Surely he couldn't have...

 

"Answer it," Geri said knowingly.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey, Leo."

 

"I..."

 

"Is Geri going crazy yet?"

 

"Yes."

 

Leo's stomach turned inside out at the sound of his soft laughter.

 

"Surprised?"

 

Leo turned his body away, curling close to the door, as if that would save him from Geri's outrage and mockery.

 

"Yeah."

 

"I said I'd call you."

 

"That was quick."

 

Sergio laughed again.

 

"Well, I know how quickly you can get away."

 

There was a longish pause. Leo had no idea what to say. Especially with Geri listening to every word.

 

"Listen," Sergio continued, "will you call me back when you get to your room?"

 

Relief washed over Leo. That would be so much better.

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay?" And then that charming as hell laugh again. "Talk to you soon then, Leo."

 

No matter how much Geri pestered him - and he was relentless throughout the rest of the drive, while parking in the garage, going up to their rooms - Leo refused to divulge what Sergio had said.

 

Finally, hanging on the door to Leo's room, Geri agreed to leave him alone.

 

Leo closed the door and headed to his bed, cradling his phone in one hand, smiling to himself, and suddenly feeling wide awake.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Pique made a Twitter post about officiating in the Real Madrid win against Villarreal. When asked about it, Sergio Ramos said - "I would be surprised if Messi had said it. But we already know about Pique's world where everything is a plot against him."


End file.
